Sai, Naruto and Sasuke Make Jello
by UchihaSkye
Summary: Sai, Naruto and Sasuke are all making jello. But what happens when Naruto wants to help? Only the worst things that the number one nucklehead ninja can think of! A tribute to Fighting Dreamers Productions.


**This is my second tribute to Fighting Dreamers Productions. But not just to them, this is a tribute to all of the cosplayers out there. Wether you're just starting to cosplay or you've been doing it for a while. Okay maybe I'm not going in order, but I am working on Valentines Surprises. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fighting Dreamers Productions or Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters.**

Sai, Naruto and Sasuke Make Jello

One day Sai and Sasuke were in the kitchen and they were at the counter looking at the back of a jello package for the ingredients.

"So what you guys doing?" Naruto asked as he walked up behind them.

"Making jello." Sasuke answered him.

"Can I help!? Oh my god jello!" Naruto said excited.

"No. No." Sasuke said to Naruto as he pushed him away.

"But I can, I'll do anything!" Naruto said desperately.

"Anything?" Asked Sai.

"Anything." Answered Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"All right, make yourself useful and grab me a pan." Sai said to Naruto.

"Okay!" Naruto said happy that he got to help them make jello.

"Big one." Sai said to him as he watched Naruto go over to the cupboards.

"Water." Sasuke said to himself as he went to get some water.

"How about this one? It's about 5 inches." Naruto said while walking back to Sai holding a glass pan.

"If that's what you think is big enough." Sai said to him while looking at the pan.

"I think it's big." Naruto said as he looked down at it.

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked Sai when he saw that Sai disapproved.

"Nothing. Okay." Sai said quietly to him as he looked away.

"Whatever that means." Naruto said as Sasuke entered the room carrying a pitcher full of water.

"Water." Sasuke answered while walking over to the counter.

"Okay so how many cups do we need?" Sasuke asked.

"One." Sai answered him.

"So what kind of cup are we talking about here? Like are we talking Sakura sized cup or are we talking Tsunde sized cup here?" Naruto asked while using his hands to show the difference of Sakura's size and Tsunde's size.

"We're talking a glass cup." Sasuke answered him awkwardly while holding a measuring cup.

"Oh." Naruto said as he leaned on the counter.

"Sai?" Sasuke asked him.

"One cup, Sasuke." Sai said as Sasuke began pouring the water into the measuring cup.

"All right." Sasuke said as he began filling the measuring cup.

"Okay." Sasuke said once he had filled the measuring cup up.

"Okay." Sai said as he picked it up and then began pouring it into the glass pan.

"Will need more water, Naruto." Sasuke said to him as Sai was still pouring water into the glass pan.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Get a spoon, Naruto." Sai told him while pouring.

"What's a spoon?" Naruto asked.

"Oh." Naruto said as he went over to the silverware drawer and looked for one.

He opened it up and picked out a spoon, then he closed it, and then he opened it again and took out a knife.

He quickly turned tot Sasuke and handed it to him.

Sasuke just looked at it.

"All right a spoon." Naruto said jokingly as he handed Sasuke the spoon instead if the knife.

Sasuke took the spoon from him.

"Do you want to stir?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he closed the silverware drawer and walked over to Sasuke.

The jello was now yellow in the pan.

"Of course." Naruto said to him as he took the spoon from Sasuke and began stirring.

"How did we put up with this kid for so long?" Sasuke asked Sai.

"I don't know." Sai answered him.

"I am stirring a sauce pan for about- Whoops! Spilt some, sorry Sai." Naruto started singing and then looked back at Sai after he spilt some of it.

"Forty seconds. Still it's spinning so much faster. I just want to get some jello." Naruto sang.

"You're getting most of it out of the pan." Sai said while Naruto was singing.

"All right out of here! Out of here!" Sai said while grabbing Naruto.

"I really want some jello. I want to help." Naruto said desperately as Sai was pulling him away from the counter while Sasuke was taking the spoon from him.

"I got kicked out of the kitchen. Now I'm really sad. I got kicked out of the kitchen because they think I'm bad. One more time! I got kicked out of the kitchen now I'm going back in." Naruto sang.

Sai was stirring the jello in the pan now and Sasuke was watching him.

"We need one cup of cold water." Sai said to Sasuke in between Naruto's song.

"We can use juice, right?" Sasuke asked Sai while Naruto was singing.

"Yeah." Sai answered him with Naruto still singing.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sai said while looking up from the pan.

"Hey, Sasuke what's kicking? Can I help again?" Naruto sang as he came in the kitchen.

"Can I help? Please?" Naruto asked Sasuke desperately wanting to help make the jello.

"If you promise not to make a mess." Sasuke said to him.

"I didn't! You see there's a dribble. And that's it." Naruto said while pointing to it.

"Are we done yet?" Naruto asked while getting impatient.

"No. It's not done yet." Sasuke replied to him.

"Does it look done yet? It doesn't look like jello to me." Sai said while using the spoon to prove his point.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto said.

"All right is this ready or something?" Sasuke asked while looking in at the juice in the measuring cup.

"You can make it yourself." Sai said.

"I don't see any sharingan technique." Sai said to Sasuke while stirring.

"I'm learning, okay? I'm memorizing the technique as we're talking." Sasuke said while pointing to one of his eyes.

"I'm doing the technique as we're talking." Sai retorted.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto as Naruto was licking some of the jello that had spilt earlier.

A little while later…

"Where's the English?" Sasuke asked as he looked for the directions on the back of the jello package.

"Plenty of French." Sai commented while looking at it.

"There's no English, we're Japanese. Duh." Naruto said.

A little while later…

Poor Sai was still stirring, Sasuke was looking at the back of the jello package again, and Naruto grabbed two spoons and was playing the drums with them on the counter.

"Cut it out." Sasuke said to him as he pulled his arm up to get him to stop doing it.

"Hey, look there's something inside." Sasuke said as him tore open the package so that way he could see what was on the inside.

"Is it the English instructions?" Sai asked.

"Now we have to put it in the fridge." Sasuke said while reading the English directions.

"I know where that is!" Naruto said eager to do something other than standing around and watch Sai and Sasuke make the jello.

"I bet you would." Sai said as Naruto opened the fridge.

"How'd that get in there?" Naruto asked while looking at what was in the fridge while Sai was putting the jello in.

"All right, now we have to wait until it sets so tomorrow we can have it." Sasuke said.

"Mmm." Naruto made that sound as he closed the fridge door and started rubbing it.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, knowing that he would want it before then.

"Not until tomorrow, are you kidding me?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow. Naruto you can't have it until tomorrow morning." Sai said sternly to him.

"Can I touch it?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke and Sai said together.

"Can I stick my finger in it?" Naruto asked while making a poking motion.

"No." Sasuke and Sai said together.

"Can I lick it a little?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke and Sai said together for a third time.

"Fine!" Naruto said unhappy as he walked away.

"He's gonna try and get it." Sasuke said to Sai once Naruto was out of the kitchen.

"I know." Sai replied.

A little while later…

Naruto was in a black tee shirt and orange shorts and he was tiptoeing into the kitchen.

He reached his hand out to the fridge door, but before he opened it he quickly looked around to make sure Sasuke and Sai weren't around.

Then he opened the fridge door and looked inside.

He was reaching his hand out to get the jello.

"No!" Sasuke and Sai yelled at him from another room.

He quickly took his hand out of the fridge and closed the fridge and ran out of the kitchen.

Much later…

Naruto was crawling into the kitchen to get a taste of his delicious jello.

"Shh." He whispered as something was rattling.

He gave whatever was making the rattling noise a thumbs up and continued on crawling into the kitchen.

He was in the kitchen now and he stood up next to the fridge and began to open the door.

Little did he know that Sai saw what he was doing and he was walking towards Naruto.

Sai closed the fridge door while Naruto had his hand on the door handle.

Then he looked down at Naruto who was now leaning on the floor and shook his head and walked away.

Naruto sat down in front of the fridge and crossed his arms; once Sai was out of sight he opened the fridge door again.

"No!" Sai yelled at him from another room.

Startled, he quickly closed the fridge door again and sat on the floor with his arms crossed.

Really late…

Seriously, we're talking 3am here…

It was really dark as Naruto crawled for one more desperate attempt to get his hands on his beloved jello.

"Oh fridge, my golden gram, my holy place, my jello." Naruto said as he got on his knees and opened up the fridge.

But then Sasuke was next to him.

"Ow! Sasuke that hurts!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke closed the fridge and grabbed Naruto by his nightcap and pulled him away.

"Come back to bed." Sasuke said to Naruto as he was pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Jello!" Naruto yelled out as he was being dragged away.

Yay! Jello! R & R please! The next one I'll be doing is Sasuke and Naruto's Advice About The Future! So look forward to it soon! 


End file.
